


When We Arrive, Sons and Daughters

by breakable_fix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakable_fix/pseuds/breakable_fix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Bellamy, and Co. leave for the ocean and everything turns out ok</p>
<p>AKA a happy drabble with a happy ending and nothing more</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Arrive, Sons and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wrote this way back in season one and I've just tweaked a few things so its a little vague/short ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Title is from the song Sons and Daughters by the Decemberists, which, coincidentally fits nicely with this fic

It starts after the war, when they've all been reunited- what’s left of them anyway. They make their way away from the adults out towards the ocean, ready to lead their own lives again. When they reach shore they make camp one last time. It feels like the end of the beginning, the start of something solid and safe. They gather around a freshly built fire, this rag-tag bunch of former criminals, still just kids in the grand scheme of things. And finally, they can laugh together, starting to put back the pieces of themselves that they've managed to keep safe. They are a mosaic of tragic back-stories and scars that have barely healed but they are so perfect in the firelight, so strong in just being together. Humming below the loud laughter there is a constant stream of lovelovelove so soft and quiet that its indistinguishable from the warmth of the fire

 

 

 

She is the first to open her mouth, Monty beside her with a out-of-tune guitar he’d picked up from one of the grounder camps they’d visited. He strums along as she sings a simple tune, one all of them know from childhood. Her voice is deeper than he expected, rough and low. It flows out of her like coffee, until she reaches the chorus and her voice breaks around a sob. He joins her then, quietly at first, following her lead, always following her. She seems surprised at him, but then she smiles faintly and her voice evens out again and then they are just two voices in the quiet of this immense Earth- until they are not. The others join in, slowly, one by one until the whole camp is alight with their voices, harsh and off key and so, so alive and he thinks its the most beautiful sound he’s ever known. It feels like home; more than the Ark ever had, more than Earth had allowed them until now. As their voices swell, higher and higher spinning joyfully out of control he meets her eyes again. They are bright and full of tears but its alright because she is smiling and she looks so beautiful, so proud that he never wants to look away. But then the tune ends and laughter filters back in, bringing him back to Earth, planting his feet on the ground.

 

 

 

 

_This is ours_ she says later, as they sit away from the stragglers still gathered around the fire. He looks at her, eyebrow raised, questioning. She just nudges his shoulder, moving in closer. _We did this. This is our legacy. Us and these damn kids._ Shes smiling at the stars and hes smiling at her and he thinks hes fine with spending the rest of his life like this. _I love you_ he says and it’s not even painful, not even difficult. He thinks hes already said it a million times before. She just nods at the stars, replies _I know_. And he laughs because that should be his line, but then she kisses him and everything shifts into place and even the wind seems to sigh finally as it sends the world deeper into the cool night. He holds onto her and the future is bright and dangerous and ready to be written. Their legacy is only starting.


End file.
